


A Week Late

by claimingtheanonymous



Series: A Week In [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Injured Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Married Sheith, Post-Canon, Theyve got kiddos, not very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: A week late. Keith comes home a week late from his mission with the blades, beat up and injured and all he wants to do is be with his family.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: A Week In [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555840
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	A Week Late

**Author's Note:**

> A week late. HAH. I was supposed to post this a week after Keith's bday aaaand fell behind on writing it. Sorry if it comes out of the blue and it's deffo not what I had first envisioned for this little ficlet but I hope it gives you some warm feels for married sheith with adopted babies!!

“Baba!” Came the cry of little Luna, their youngest, clambering through the legs of Shiro and attempting to beat the quicker and longer footsteps of their other three kids, Myleshi, Sven and Tchanuo.

They were all smiling as they clambered through the door and into the room Keith had become bedridden in. Myleshi was talking a mile a minute as she bathed through heading straight for the bed. Sven was behind her, looking Keith over warily, eyes sticking to the bloodied bandage that was wrapped about Keith’s mangled ribs. Tchanuo lifted Luna up onto the bed while Shiro followed just behind looking slightly strained as he began to scold the kids as they began to arrange themselves onto the bed alongside Keith. 

“Come on. Careful now. He’s hurt Myleshi you can’t sit on his lap sweetheart. That’s it sit like Tchanuo.” His voice was pitched higher than usual, exhibiting to Keith just how much stress he’d put Shiro under. And now, as well as four children Shiro had to look after his injured, stubborn husband. All because of a stupid, stupid mistake. 

“They’re fine Shiro. Come here babies.” Keith opens his arms out and feels the utter contentment overwhelm him for a moment. His four little kits, his four babies that he’s been raising with Shiro for the past 7 years, in his arms for the first time in over a month. Over because the mission got out of hand and took longer than they thought, that, and Keith had been in a medical wing with the blades for a week after they were due back to earth. Hence Shiro’s half happy, half cloudy greeting.

Luna settled up under his left arm, his good side, fingers playing with the frayed edge of a bandage while Tchanuo was curled up to his sister, his arm holding onto both Luna and Keith’s hands. Sven and Myleshi sat along his right side, hands holding onto his outstretched arm, they cuddled in all talking quietly over one another as per usual and it left Keith feeling slightly at peace. Now all he needed was to be able to walk around by himself and get rid of Shiro’s frown. 

His kits chattered about what he’d missed while on mission and recovery, what they’d been studying at school, their cooking attempts with Shiro, the scary movie they watched that had terrified Luna and Shiro, how they had to eat his birthday cake because otherwise it was going to go off.

“You said you’d make it back for your birthday.” Sven said quietly and the other’s stopped talking all at once, Keith felt their enquiring gazes but couldn’t meet any of them. Keith hated this part. Hated disappointing his family, he always had and it was something he’d always strived to avoid. But it couldn’t always be helped.

“I know kid and I’m so sorry. I really didn’t want to miss it. I got a picture of the party though, it looked great!” Hoping that talk of the party would lighten the mood, it did not. They were all looking to him for an explanation, wanted to know what it was that had caused Keith to be away from them for so much longer than anticipated and what had caused him such serious injuries. “I’m sorry. I know you guys worked so hard to set up the party for me and I hate that I missed it. But I was helping people. Helping people who really needed it...and it went wrong.” Keith paused, eyes flickering to Shiro who was watching him seriously, arms crossed over his chest defensively. Keith wouldn’t ever tell the kids how bad it got but he knew that Shiro could see it, in his lateness, weariness and in his injuries.

“What happened Baba?” Tchanuo asked using their favoured name for him.

Keith couldn’t lie to them, couldn’t cover it up because not only could Shiro see it but so could his kits. Keith thought back over the injuries he’d sustained since the kids came into their lives and realised that not once had they been this bad. In fact it had been years since he’d been this badly injured. And he could feel the worry in the room, the way their eyes were grazing over the bloodied bandage, the way there wasn’t the usual incessant chatter that usually came with them all being in one room.

“There was a group of Zarkon sympathisers.” He began, watching as the kids looked interested, sat up straighter on the bed. Shiro meanwhile stood solemn at the end of the bed mouth hanging limp for a moment before he controls his emotions. “The bad guys me and your dad fought all those years ago they had me cornered.” He was looking down at the blanket on his legs instead of them now because he didn’t want to see the disappointment on their faces. He was meant to be a hero, not only a hero but their dad. He couldn’t stand for them to think of him as weak.

“They hurt you?” Luna asked quietly, picking at loose threads from the bandage wrapped tightly around his ribs. Her eyes were wide and sad and Keith had to bring her in closer to him, ignoring the pain bursting through his chest as he squeezes her gently and places a kiss to the top of her head. He wanted her to feel safe with him, not have them worried about him.

“Yeah. They got me. But lucky for me Grandma was there and uncle Kolivan too. They stopped them and saved me.” Keith was looking at Shiro again how his shoulders had tensed up and his metallic fingers were turning his flesh arm white beneath their grip.

“Really? Go Grandma!” Myleshi grinned and snuggled back down beside him, avoiding his chest and resting her hand on his arm. “She’s so cool. Did she say when she’d be back here next? Cause we should really make her a card to say thank you for saving Baba, right Dad?” Her voice warmed Keith immensely, she never changed, never stood for silence and once upon a time that would have annoyed him to death, but it was his kit…

“Yeah.” Shiro mumbled, looking as tense as ever, eyes not looking at them on the bed but focused on the hardwood of their bed frame in front of him. Keith worried about where Shiro’s thoughts were going but knew that it wasn’t the time to talk it out. Because he knew where it would lead and he didn’t want the kids to hear them arguing.

“We missed you.” Sven told him sagely as he too lay out on the bed, resting his head onto his calf in a way that had to be uncomfortable but Keith appreciated the closeness. They knew he liked them close when he’d been gone for a long time. Liked to feel them against him, breathing and healthy. He also liked to have Shiro beside him, but he still stood at the end of the bed, arms crossed over his chest as he watched with a reserved sense of peace.

“Missed you guys too. So, so much.” Keith told them, leaning back into his pillows heavily. Thankful to be back in his own bed even though the blades had wanted to keep him under observation for longer, happy to be surrounded by his family once again and finally feeling as though he were healing, or at least the beginnings of it.

“Let’s leave Baba to get some rest huh? He needs to sleep to get better.” Shiro says from the end of the bed into the content silence that has fallen over them.

“No!” Comes the chorus of rejection, muffled into bed sheets and Keith’s body.

Keith laughs as best he can, wincing at the pain it causes but waves Shiro off before he can start to command them from his side. “No no Shiro. It’s fine. I want them beside me. Just for tonight though.” He tells them and they all muffle their acquiescence. Shiro still stands at the end of the bed, hands now on his hips as he surveys the mess his bed is in. Keith layed out just off centre, pillows holding him half upright with the kids balanced precariously about him, hands or heads touching him, holding onto him.

Keith had landed in the evening while Shiro and the kids were with the other paladins having dinner. It was a little early to be in bed and going to sleep but the kids seemed to be dropping off as Keith felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

Shiro moves from one leg to another with a sigh falling from between his lips as he carries on over thinking and watching his family on the bed. “I’d like you to be here too you know.” He whispers to Shiro, feeling his kids move about beside him, legs kicking out sleepily. Shiro stays where he is, his eyes sad and his lip held tightly between his teeth in a way that showed Keith just how much this had affected his husband. “Baby come here. Please.” Keith asked out quietly, his voice husky as his throat tightened with his emotions. The sight of Shiro being upset always leaves Keith feeling inadequate. “Please.” He asks again, his voice breaking this time as Shiro’s eyes fill up.

Shiro fianlly moves as a tear slips free and down his cheek, he kicks off his boots and rids himself of his jeans and clambers onto the bed, careful not to crush Myleshi and Sven as he casts an arm around Keith’s shoulders and pressed a wet kiss to his temple, his breath stuttering as he breathes deeply. Keith turns to watch his husband get under their covers and tuck Myleshi into his body so that he can reach across Keith’s stomach and take a hold of his unbruised hip, metallic fingers gripping him tightly as though to stop him from leaving again.

Shiro’s head was laid just beside his bandage, pink stained with the light spill of blood from the still healing gash, a hair's breadth away from the issue that had made him a week late home and Keith could almost feel the way Shiro was willing it into non-existence.

“Missed you.” Shiro mumbled quietly to his side, hand squeezing his hip even more as his thumb began to move soothingly against his skin.

“Missed you too baby.” Keith mumbled as his eyes grew heavy.

“I’m so glad you’re home.” Shiro mumbled out again. “Not safe and sound but home at least.” 

Keith had lost all his energy as Shiro’s presence completed his family circle on the bed, couldn’t answer but instead moved his limp arm to press against Shiro’s back, the slightest bit of pressure he could manage before it fell limp to the bed once more, fingers grazing the cotton soft t-shirt he was wearing to bed.

“Sleep baby.” Shiro whispered and Keith did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/Claimingtheanon)!!!


End file.
